


Wait, did they just turn into kids?

by shaunad2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Kid!Gabriel, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, curse, kid!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaunad2002/pseuds/shaunad2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley convinces a witch to turn the Winchesters into children, but only Dean turns into a child. Crowley's confused until Castiel shows up with a scowling child Gabriel. He's utterly amused, but before Sam and Cas and get too more mad, he informs them that the spell only lasts 48 hours before leaving. Now, what will Sam and Cas do while their lovers are kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, did they just turn into kids?

"Dean?" Sam asked, looking down at his brother. Usually, he didn't have to look down too far. But as of a few seconds ago, Dean was a kid. He appeared to be about four years old. And all his clothes were trying to fall down.

"Sam?" Dean frowned, looking down at himself. "I can't remember anything...I only know names and faces, but nothing else. Where's Cas? Is he okay?" He looked back at Sam, eyes wide and innocent.

Sam just stared at him. When he broke out of his stupor, he picked his brother up. "Why don't you call for Cas? He doesn't usually answer to me." He said, forcing himself to smile.

"Okay!" Dean grinned. "Cas! Castiellll! Get your feadery butt here!" He giggled. He squealed in glee when Cas popped in with a flutter of wings, looking as weirded out as Sam felt. Though that might have something to do with the kid he was holding. The kid looked six, his hair just as blonde as Dean's. What clued Sam in on who the kid was was the eyes.

"Gabriel?" He asked, eyes wide. Gabriel whined and clapped his hands together once, him and Dean switching holders.

"Sammy!" He exclaimed, hugging the taller man around the neck. "I was scared! Are you okay? Are you hurt? I can kiss it better!" He then proceeded to kiss all over Sam's face. Cas just sighed and shook his head while Dean hugged him.

"Gabe, I'm fine. Are you okay?" Sam asked, amused. Gabriel nodded and grinned.

"He's been desperate to make sure you were okay." Cas said, sitting on the couch. Even he had to admit that the bunker was better than the motels. Dean wrapped the trench coat around himself, hiding his small frame.

"Dean was the same about you." Sam said, chuckling. He wasn't quite so amused when Crowley popped in.

"Hello, boys." He said, looking around. He seemed a bit confused. "Moose, you're still an adult. I'm guessing Dean is in Castiel's coat, but I've no idea who you've got."

Gabriel waved at him. "Hi Crowley. It's Gabriel." He climbed around until he was on Sam's shoulders, giggling. "I'm the tallest one now! Yay!" He laughed. Dean looked out of the coat, glaring at Crowley. It didn't have the same effect when he was a kid.

"Now, this will only last 48 hours, according to the witch, so you two should have fun. And don't worry, they'll have their turns with you." Crowley smiled and vanished, leaving Sam and Cas alone with the kids.

"Can we have icecream?" Dean asked, looking at Cas. "Crowley is scary, but icecream makes me feel happy. So can we? Please?" He tilted his head to the side, Gabriel agreeing with him.

"Yeah, can we?! I can clap it up for us!" He didn't wait for an answer, clapping his hands together. An icecream buffet then showed up, having 25 flavors at the least. Dean squealed, happy. He clambered off of Cas's lap to the buffet, Gabriel just clapping himself to it.

"Don't eat too much, or you'll make yourself sick." Sam warned, sitting next to Cas, who nodded. The kids ignored them, climbing up to sit on the buffet table and grabbing spoons. It was gonna be a long 48 hours

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it Dean! How the hell did you get up there anyway?!" Sam exclaimed. There were 8 hours left, and Dean was on the roof, grinning. "You're gonna give Gabe ideas! Get down from there!"

"But Sammy, I'm taller than you!" Dean pouted. Sam groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Doesn't matter. Get down." He said. Dean whined and climbed his way down. He went into the bunker, ignoring Sam. Sam followed him, but sat on the couch while Dean went to his room. Sam lied down, frowning and closing his eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and he was exhausted. Dean's stunt didn't help. He was close to sleep when he felt tugging on his shirt. When he opened his eyes, Gabriel was standing at his head.

"Sam, are you okay?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, much like Cas does. Maybe that's where Cas got the head tilting from. Though he must've been really concerned if he wasn't using any kind of nickname. Sam nodded, putting a smile on his face. He really was okay, just tired. And in need of sex, though that wasn't gonna happen until tomorrow, so he had to wait. Which was hard, unfortunately.

"Yeah, Gabe, I'm fine. I'm just tired." He replied, yawning afterwards. Gabriel frowned and climbed on top of him, head under his neck.

"Then sleep. I'll be here to keep you safe, and Cas will take care of Dean for you." He mumbled, concern in his voice. Sam chuckled and nodded, hugging the angel to his body. "You worry too much, Sammy, did you know that?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, I did. You also worry too much." Sam replied, eyes closing again. Gabriel just shrugged slightly, though he was asleep a few seconds after. Sam chuckled softly. A few minutes later, Dean and Cas walked by, finding Sam and Gabriel asleep. Cas chuckled and Dean sighed.

"I think I scared Sammy earlier." He mumbled, looking up at Cas. "I feel bad now. I got mad because he made me get off the roof, but he was only trying to make sure I was okay." He had tears going down his face now. Cas picked him up and hugged him close.

"It's okay, Dean. He loves you. I don't think he could stay mad at you for long." He said, rubbing the childs back. He walked back to Dean's room and laid down on his side, Dean cuddling close to him as he sobbed. After a while, the child fell asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy fucking shit!" Was what Sam woke up to. He opened his eyes and Gabriel was looking down at him, eyes wide. He was back to being adult. "Sam, was I a fucking _child_ for two days?!" He looked horrified.

"You were an adorable one." Sam said, chuckling. Then he realized that all of Gabriel's clothes were gone. And how long it had been since he'd even jerked off. "But can we talk about that later? I haven't gotten any sex in two days and I'm kinda desperate." Gabriel laughed at the bluntness and nodded.

"Of course." He smirked, leaning down to kiss Sam. But before their lips met, a loud moan was heard from Dean's room.

"Cas! Oh shit, Cas!" Dean's voice came from the room, back to it's adult deepness. Sam and Gabriel just looked at each other.

"Well that's a mood killer." Gabriel said, pouting. Sam nodded, but pecked the angel's lips. "Oh well. There's still the shower." Gabriel smirked again. "Oh, how I'll take you apart. I'll touch everywhere but where you want it most, and you'll love it. You'll beg and cry, but I'll make you come without touching your dick at all. How does that sound?" He purred in the human's ear, nipping at it. Sam shuddered, already panting. Gabriel knew what his voice did to Sam and used it to his advantage. They got into the shower quickly and Gabriel kept his promise.

 


End file.
